You Belong with Me
by princess nanachan
Summary: Republish. Homin and Wonkyu couple. DLDR


**You Belong with Me**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**Siwon & Kyuhyun**

**Crack!pair SiMin to be HoMin and SiKyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjak senior high school. Aku merasa beruntung sekali karena berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu senior high school terfavorit di Seoul.

Aku anak tunggal. Oleh karena itu, aku sedikit manja pada orang tuaku. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bergaul dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangku di rumah. Sekedar membaca buku atau bermain games.

" Gawat! Aku telat! " ucapku panik dalam hati.

Aku berlari sekencang - kencangnya saat kulihat dari jauh pagar sekolahku sudah ditutup oleh satpam dan dikunci.

"Arrrgghhh... "geramku kesal sambil kini menggengam gembok yang mengunci pagar sekolah

_Bagaimana ini? Aku terlambat bahkan di hari pertamaku sekolah._

Kulihat upacara penyambutan murid baru sudah akan dimulai. Pidato singkat dari kepala sekolah bahkan sudh usai dan aku masih berdiri di depan pagar tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Kini kepala sekolah akan mengumumkan pembagian kelas. Aku panik bukan main.

" Bagi nama yang saya sebutkan silahkan bentuk barisan baru dan ikuti instruksi selanjutnya dari mentor kelas kalian. Untuk kelas X-1, dengan mentor Siwon, ... " kepala sekolah mulai menyebutkan nama satu persatu.

Aku semakin panik.

_Tak ada jalan lain_, pikirku

Terpaksa aku memanjat pagar sekolah. Hingga saat aku tiba di puncak pagar, aku mendengar namaku di sebut

" Shim Changmin... "

_Gawat! Namaku sudah dipanggil kepala sekolah._

Dengan refleks, aku menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" Iya saya! " serentak seluruh murid baru beserta mentor dan kepala sekolah menoleh padaku.

Aku melompat dari atas pagar.

"Woaaaah ada batman kesiangan! " seru mentor kelasku yang kuketahui bernama Siwon dan membuat seluruh siswa menertawaiku.

" Hei batman! Mana topengmu?" ucap Siwon sambil terkekeh saat aku menghampirinya

**Plak!**

" Jangan menggodanya! Dia masih anak baru.. " ucap seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang Siwon dan menepuk kepala Siwon.

" Hyung! Apa - apaan sih! Biarkan saja.. Lagipula aku kan mentornya, jadi dia tanggung jawabku! Dan bukan urusanmu! "

" Tetap saja ini urusanku! Aku ketua Osis di sini! Jadi aku berhak mengaturmu! "

" Terserah kau sajalah hyung! Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, kau selalu saja mengaturku! " ucap Siwon pada seseorang yang ia panggil hyung itu.

Sosok asing ketua Osis itu tersenyum padaku dan meninggalkanku kembali dengan Siwon yang menyebalkan.

Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan, setelah ketua Osis itu pergi, Siwon kembali menyeringai ke arahku dan meledekku habis - habisan.

" Batman, lompatanmu hebat sekali tadi. Pasti kau sering menumpas kejahatan dengan lompat sana lompat sini ya? "

Semua murid sekelasku menahan tawa mereka dan tersenyum geli ke arahku.

" Namaku bukan Batman! Namaku Shim CHANGMIN!" ujarku kesal

" Boleh aku duduk di sini? " ucap seorang namja manis berkulit putih di depanku.

" Tentu saja.. " aku mempersilahkannya duduk sebangku denganku

" Namaku Cho Kyuhyun.. Panggil saja aku Kyu.. " ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku dan mengarahkan tangannya yang putih mulus.

" Aku Changmin.. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyu.. " Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Ia periang dan juga ramah. Kulitnya yang halus terawat mempertegas ketampanan sekaligus wajah manisnya. Aku senang sekali berteman dengannya. Baru kenal saja, aku sudah merasa dekat dengannya. Dan tak kusangka, Kyu juga punya hobi yang sama denganku.

Aku pikir, mungkin aku memang berjodoh bertemu dengannya.

" Changmin, ayo ke kantin.. " ajak Kyu saat istirahat sekolah. Kyu sudah jalan terlebih dahulu dan terpaksa aku berlari menyusulnya keluar kelas.

**Bukk!**

Aku menabrak seseorang saat berlari keluar kelas. Tubuhku hampir saja terjatuh saat ada sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa - apa? " ucapnya lembut

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan orang itu, orang yang sama saat membelaku dari ledekan Siwon.

" Aku tidak apa- apa.."Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh tubuhku.

**Deg!**

Mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang.

" Syukurlah.. " ia bernafas lega " ...kau mau kemana terburu- buru seperti itu?"

" Changmin! " panggil Kyu dari lorong kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya mengajakku ke arahnya.

" Hmm maaf sunbae.. Aku permisi dulu.. Aku mau ke kantin.. Dan.. terima kasih karena telah menolongku.." pamitku padanya

Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku pun segera menyusul Kyu dan berjalan ke kantin. Aku dan Kyu memilih tempat duduk di pojok kantin. Karena memang area tengah kantin sudah ditempati oleh para senior di sekolahku.

**Brakk!**

Tiba - tiba saja mejaku digebrak oleh seseorang.

" Hei Batman! Di sini tidak ada yang menjual kelelawar goreng..HAHAHAA " lagi - lagi Siwon meledekku

" Sudah kubilang, namaku Changmin! Bukan Batman!" ucapku kesal sambil berdiri menantangnya

" Hoooo.. Lihat semua! " Siwon menepuk tangan di atas kepalanya dan membuat semua orang di kantin memperhatikan kami

".. Kalian mau lihat kalau Batman marah seperti apa?" ucap Siwon pada semua orang.

Aku sudah mengepalkan tanganku erat- erat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia suka sekali menggangguku.

" Sudahlah Changmin.. Tenangkan emosimu.. " Kyu kini berdiri dan memegang pundakku,berusaha menenangkanku.

" Siwon-ah! Apa - apaan lagi sih ini?!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku mengenali suara itu. Suara yang selalu saja menolongku

Siwon hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan menatapnya malas " Hyung! Kenapa kau suka sekali ikut campur urusanku sih?!"

" Kau sudah keterlaluan Siwon-ah!"

" Yah! Yunho Hyung! Aku ini mentornya. Jadi dia tanggung jawabku!"

" Justru karna kau mentornya, seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik padanya! Bukan malah bertindak seenaknya!"

" Hyung! Sekali lagi aku bilang padamu, jangan fikirkan urusanku! Lebih baik fikirkan saja masa jabatanmu yang sebentar lagi habis!" Siwon berjalan ke arah ketua Osis yang baru saja kuketahui bernama Yunho. Ia sengaja menabrak bahu Yunho dengan keras saat melewatinya.

" Terima kasih sunbae.. " ucapku pada kini menghadap ketua Osis itu

" Tidak masalah.." ia membalasku sambil tersenyum lembut.

" ... Oh ya, jangan panggil aku sunbae.. Panggil saja aku Yunho.. "

" B.. Baik. Yunho hyung.."

**Deg!**

Entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan. Tiba - tiba saja ada segelintir kebahagiaan di hatiku yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

_Yunho hyung_

Hatiku terus saja menyebut namanya.

" Kau kenal mereka Changmin?" tanya Kyu padaku di sela- sela makan siang kami

Aku hanya menggelang singkat.

" Tapi kau tahu kan siapa mereka?" tanya Kyu penasaran

Aku kembali menggeleng.

" Ya Tuhan! Kau ini payah sekali Changmin! Masa kau tidak tahu Jung bersaudara? Anak dari kepala sekolah kita!"

" Apa?!" seruku kaget.

" Jung Yunho, kelas XII IA-2, ia adalah ketua tim Hapkido di sekolah kita. Ia selalu menjadi juara umum di angkatannya. Ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua Osis. Yahh.. Walaupun sebentar lagi jabatannya itu akan segera tergantikan oleh adiknya, Jung Siwon. Ia kelas XI IA-1 dan ketua tim basket serta tim renang sekolah ini...Berdasarkan hasil voting, Jung Siwon sudah mengusai 90% perolehan suara dari murid kelas XI dan XII. Jadi walaupun nantinya kita kelas X memberikan suara untuk orang lain, Jung Siwon tetap akan menjadi ketua Osis. Dan menurutku, Jung Siwon itu sangat tampan..." tiba - tiba saja wajah Kyu berubah merona saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan aku bersekolah di sini, namun aku tetap tidak terbiasa dengan Siwon yang selalu menggangguku dan memanggilku Batman.

" Hai Batman.. " sapa Siwon yang sudah ada di depan kelasku saat jam istirahat

" Mau apa lagi sih? Apa hyung tidak bosan menggangguku terus?!"tanyaku kesal

Kulihat ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

" Baiklah Changmin... " untuk pertama kalinya Siwon memanggil namaku ".. Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu.."

" Katakan saja hyung.."

" Tidak di sini.. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah nanti.. "

.

.

Aku mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan didepanku. Kami berjalan ke arah parkiran motor.

Hingga akhirnya Siwon berhenti di samping motor besar berwarna merah dengan sticker "Jung Family" di jok bagian belakang.

Ia memakai helm dan memakaikan helm juga kepadaku setelahnya.

Kami mengendarai motor ke sebuah cafe yang sudah ramai pengunjung saat kami datang.

" Changmin.. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu.. " Siwon membuka mulutnya setelah kita memesan makanan ".. Aku tahu ini memang tidak maksud akal.. Tapi.. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik sekali padamu.."

**Deg!**

" Aku benar- benar tidak tahu harus seperti apa padamu.. Aku... Selama ini.. Aku memanggilmu seperti itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian darimu.. Selama ini.. Aku selalu mengganggumu hanya agar aku bisa selalu dekat denganmu.. Olah karena itu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

Sepertinya, tidak ada salahnya jika aku dekat dengannya.

Siapa tahu ia akan merubah sifat buruknya.

Dan aku, juga bisa menjodohkannya dengan sahabatku.

" Maaf Hyung, tapi menurutku.. Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman dulu? Aku rasa.. Aku belum cukup mengenalmu. Dan aku rasa.. Kita mengawali pertemuan kita dengan cara yang salah.. Oleh karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai lagi dari awal.. "

" baiklah " ucap Siwon setuju

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Siwon memperlakukanku dengan baik. Ia tidak pernah mengejekku dan menggangguku lagi.

Sebaliknya, ia malah perhatian sekali terhadapku.

" Changmin.. " panggil Kyu saat aku tiba di kelas dengan Siwon yang mengantarku sampai depan kelasku.

" Ya?"

" sepertinya akhir - akhir ini aku perhatikan Siwon hyung bersikap baik sekali denganmu.. "

" Ya.. Ia mau berubah katanya.." jawabku santai

" Bukan karna ia... suka padamu kan?" tanya Kyu curiga

" Ah bukan.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu.. Siwon hyung itu kan hanya untukmu.." mendengar ucapanku, wajah Kyu yang putih berubah menjadi merah padam.

" Oh iya Kyu, nanti pulang sekolah, kita lihat Siwon hyung tanding ya?"

" Tentu saja! Aku kan selalu mendukungnya! " ucap Kyu semangat

Usai sekolah, aku dan Kyu menuju lapangan basket. Dari kejauhan Siwon hyung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Senyumnya tiba- tiba saja menghilang saat melihat sesosok di sampingku.

Siwon seperti tersengat setrum 1 juta Volt yang membuatnya kaku tidak bergerak. Kulihat ke arah sampingku, Kyu sedang tersenyum memandang ke arah Siwon.

Aku pun tak kuasa tersenyum simpul.

Bisa kupastikan, Siwon sudah mulai tertarik pada Kyu.

Sehabis menyaksikan pertandingan basket yang dijuarai oleh tim basket Siwon, aku dan Kyu pun beranjak pergi.

" Kyu, ayo pulang.."

" Kau duluan saja Changmin, aku.. ingin menunggu Siwon hyung dulu.." ucap Kyu malu-malu

" Baiklah.. " aku berjalan meninggalkan Kyu dan menunggu bis di halte depan sekolah.

"Hei! Serahkan uang dan tasmu! Atau nyawa taruhannya! " tiba- tiba saja segerombol preman mengepungku dan menodongkan pisau ke arahku.

_Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku menyerahkan uangku, aku tidak bisa pulang._

Aku memeluk erat tasku.

"Hei!" seru seseorang yang mengendarai sepeda motor dan segera berhenti di depanku.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia menghajar semua preman itu hingga babak belur. Aku hanya terpana menyaksikan kehebatan orang itu. Hingga tak sadar kalau ia sudah ada di hadapanku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup helm.

" Ayo!" ia menarik tanganku dan membawanya menaiki sepeda motornya.

**Deg!**

Kuperhatikan motor itu dengan seksama.

Tidak salah lagi. Motor berwarna merah dengan label sticker 'Jung Family' di jok belakangnya.

Aku menaiki motor itu dengan segera dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memeluk pinggang orang itu.

Orang itu, pasti Siwon hyung.

**Deg!**

Hangat.

Aku merasakan kehangatan punggungnya yang nyaman.

" Terima kasih, Siwon hyung.." Hingga tiba di depan rumahku, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Aku rasa, aku benar- benar sudah bertemu dengan pangeran impianku, yang akan selalu menjagaku.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Siwon mengemudikan motornya dan berlalu, meninggalkanku dalam semaian cinta yang baru saja kurasakan.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di hatiku. Kyu.

Maafkan aku Kyu, aku jatuh cinta pada Siwon hyung.

.

.

Sore ini aku makan bertiga dengan Kyu dan Siwon hyung usai sekolah di kafe yang biasa aku dan Siwon datangi.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat kulihat lesung pipit Siwon terbentuk saat tersenyum ke arah Kyu. Namun aku juga bahagia saat melihat wajah merona Kyu saat memandang Siwon.

Seusai makan, Siwon mengantarkan Kyu pulang terlebih dahulu. Akhir- akhir ini aku memang tidak pernah melihat Siwon membawa motornya ke sekolah. Kemudian hening di dalam mobil setelah hanya tinggal aku dan Siwon.

" Changmin, kau suka bermain games kan? Aku punya koleksi baru.. Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahku dulu?" tanya Siwon mencairkan suasana

"Baiklah.. " ucapku setuju

Sesampainya di rumah Siwon, Yunho membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk kami

" Dari mana saja?" tanya Yunho pada adiknya

" Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu hyung " ucap Siwon melenggang pergi

" Ten-tu-sa-ja-i-ni-u-ru-san-ku!"ucap Yunho dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya sambil menarik lengan Siwon

" Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau atur ini dan itu! Dan kau!... Kau bukan appa!"

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan adiknya itu segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Siwon.

Kulihat ada sedikit kilatan sedih di mata musang milik Yunho.

**Deg!**

Tiba - tiba saja hatiku sakit hanya dengan melihat ekspresi datar Yunho saat ini.

Aku tahu Yunho pasti sedih sekali mendengar perkataan adiknya.

" Ayo Changmin.." ajak Siwon padaku. Kami pun berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung di depan pintu.

" Hyung, kau tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu pada Yunho hyung.. " ucapku saat berada di kamar Siwon

" Aku tahu Changmin.. " Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dengan kepala yang tertunduk sedih

"... Sejak ayahku meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, Yunho hyung sudah seperti appa buatku. Umma yang sibuk bekerja, membuat Yunho hyung ekstra perhatian padaku. Hanya saja, aku rasa.. Bukan hanya aku saja yang butuh perhatian. Tapi ia juga! Aku tidak ingin selalu menyusahkannya. Aku juga ingin ia bahagia..Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapnya.."

" Kau harus minta maaf padanya hyung.. Katakan peraasaanmu yang sebenarnya.."

.

.

" Changmin!" sapa Siwon saat bertemu denganku di koridor sekolah. Ia tampak bersemangat sekali pagi ini. "..terima kasih atas saranmu.."

" saran? Saran yang mana hyung?"

" yang semalam! Aku benar- benar merasa lega setelah akhirnya bisa mengungkapkannya pada Yunho hyung.."

" Oh.. Sama- sama hyung"

" Oh iya, ngomong- ngomong, kelasmu mau mempersembahkan apa di malam perpisahan kelas XII nanti? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, acaranya tinggal 1 minggu lagi.."

" Oh.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir hyung. Kyu sudah menjadi director yang bisa diandalkan! Semuanya sudah siap.."

" Benarkah? Kyu yang menjadi directornya? " tanya Siwon semangat.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"Waahhh aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, tiba - tiba saja puluhan telur mentah mendarat di atas kepalaku.

" Saengil Chukae, Changmin!" seru teman - teman sekelasku sambil melempariku telur yang bau amisnya tak tertahankan.

Jadilah kini aku di kamar mandi. Sendiri.

Dengan baju seragam yang sudah tak terbentuk rupanya.

Dan Kyu.

Bisa - bisanya ia pergi menyaksikan pertandingan basket Siwon dan hanya meninggalkan baju ganti seadanya untukku.

"Mau kubantu?" ucap seseorang di belakangku saat sedang membersihkan rambutku di wastafel.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat ke pantulan cermin yang menampilkan sosok yang memanggilku.

Ia tersenyum lembut dengan mata musangnya yang menatapku hangat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka botol shampoo yang ada di tangannya dan menuangkannya ke kepalaku.

**Deg!**

Lagi - lagi perasaan ini.

Perasaan bahagia yang sama saat Siwon menolongku dari gerombolan preman. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada dua orang sekaligus?

Yunho benar - benar membantu dan menemaniku hingga aku selesai membersihkan diri.

Ketika aku sudah selesai berganti baju, Yunho sudah menungguku di luar toilet.

Ia melihat ke arah arlojinya. " Aku rasa kita masih sempat melihat pertandingan Siwon..kau mau ke sana?" tanya Yunho padaku

Aku hanya mengangguk cepat.

Kami pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju hall basket dengan canggung. Entah perasaan canggung seperti apa yang kurasakan.

Setibanya kami di hall basket, bel tanda permainan usai berbunyi

" Maaf Changmin, kita terlambat.. "

**Deg!**

_Jadi Yunho tahu namaku? Kenapa aku sesenang ini mendengar namaku disebut olehnya?_

" Kenapa harus minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu.. Gara - gara menungguku, kamu tidak bisa melihat pertandingan adikmu.."

" Tapi aku tahu seberapa kecewanya dirimu saat tidak bisa menyemangati Siwon.. "

Aku menoleh ke arah Yunho. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

" Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan adikku.. Dan.. Aku rasa.. Aku harus berterima kasih banyak padamu.. karena telah membuat Siwon berubah menjadi anak baik.. dan.. membuatnya bahagia di sisimu.." Yunho menatapku lembut, walau terlihat guratan sedih di wajahnya.

Ia mengacak- acak lembut rambutku kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku di tempatku berdiri.

Sakit.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghimpit jantungku hingga sesak bernafas.

_Ada apa denganku?_

_Seharusnya aku senang mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Tapi kenapa justru aku merasa sedih?_

Aku berjalan menuju halte bis sekolah dengan lunglai. Seperti tidak ada gairah untuk melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa berat.

Hingga tiba - tiba saja Siwon menghadangku dengan motor besarnya.

Ia memberiku helm yang tanpa sepatah kata segera kuambil dan menaiki motor besarnya.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

Bisa kuhirup aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh kekarnya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan merasakan kenyamanan di sana.

Lagi - lagi tanpa sepatah kata, ia berlalu begitu saja saat tiba di rumahku.

.

.

" Changmin, tolong bawakan buku – buku itu ke meja saya.. " guru Lee menyuruhku membawa buku – buku tugas kelasku ke mejanya.

Dengan susah payah aku membawa tumupukan buku yang menggunung di depan wajahku. Namun tali sepatuku lepas dari ikatannya dan membuatku tersandung

Kyaaaaa-

Semua buku yang aku bawa berantakan. Sementara aku merasakan perih di lututku. Sepertinya terluka karena tergesek lantai.

" Kau tidak apa – apa?" seseorang berlutut di hadapanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat ke arah matanya.

" Yunho hyung?" aku meringis merasakan perih di lututku saat berusaha bangun.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho memegang tubuhku dan membantuku duduk. Dengan cekatan ia juga segera membereskan buku – buku yang berserakan.

" Mau dibawa kemana buku – buku ini? " tanyanya

" Guru Lee menyuruhku menaruhnya di mejanya.. "

" Baiklah.. kau tunggu sini, biar aku yang bawa buku-buku ini ke meja guru Lee.. "

" Tidak tidak! Tidak usah hyung.. biar aku saja.. "

Tidak mendengarkanku, Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkanku sambil membawa buku – buku itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia berlari ke arahku.

" Ayo kita obati lukamu.. " Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku

**Deg!**

Ia membantuku berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

" Terima kasih hyung.. "bisikku padanya

Ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam perpisahan untuk kelas XII. Ini berarti, sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho lagi di sekolah ini.

Kelasku mempersembahkan drama musikal dengan Kyu sebagai directornya dan aku sebagai bintang utamanya.

Usai pementasan, banyak memuji suaraku. Mereka bilang, mereka tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa menari dengan lihai dan bernyanyi dengan nada yang tinggi.

" Ini untukmu.. " sebuah bucket bunga di hadapkan ke wajahku.

**Deg!**

Aku menggeser bunga itu dan melihat senyuman manis yang terbentuk dari bibir berbentuk hati.

Yunho tersenyum lembut padaku. " ... penampilanmu malam ini luar biasa.. Kau bintang acara perpisahan ini.. "

Tiba – tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang dan kurasakan pipiku yang mulai memanas.

" Terima kasih.. "

.

.

Tak terasa aku sudah menginjak kelas XI dan sebentar lagi giliran Siwon yang menyusul Yunho untuk lulus dari senior high school ini.

Mendapat kenyataan itu, Kyu semakin gelisah saja dengan hatinya.

Sampai saat ini, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Siwon terhadapku yang ia nyatakan setahun lebih yang lalu.

Yang kini kulihat, Siwon justru sangat dekat dengan Kyu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Siwon hingga ia belum juga menjadikan Kyu anak yang baik, tampan, dan perhatian. Bodoh saja kalau Siwon tidak menyukainya.

Sementara aku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Entah kenapa, sejak aku menginjak kelas XI, aku sudah tidak bersemangat pergi ke sekolah.

Hidupku datar.

Di kelas dan di kantin memang aku selalu bersama Kyu, tapi selebihnya aku langsung pulang ke rumah sedangkan Kyu akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon.

" Changmin, aku sungguh tak sabar ingin cepat - cepat malam perpisahan kelas XII.. " ucap Kyu bersemangat saat istirahat di kantin.

" Malam perpisahan kelas XII? Itu kan masih sebulan lagi.. Ada apa memangnya?"

" Siwon hyung bilang, ia akan menjawab pernyataan cintaku saat malam perpisahan nanti!"

" Apa?! Tunggu tunggu... Menjawab pernyataan cintamu? Memangnya sejak kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Siwon hyung?

" hmmm... Itu... Sebenarnya sudah lama.. Sejak... satu tahun yang lalu.."

" kapan? "

" kau ingat tidak, sehabis kita menyaksikan pertandingan basket Siwon hyung, waktu itu aku bilang, kau pulang saja duluan.. Karena aku ingin menunggu Siwon hyung.. "

**Deg!**

Aku kembali teringat saat aku ditolong Siwon dari segerombolan preman.

"..waktu itu, akhirnya aku dan Siwon hyung pergi ke kafe yang biasa kita bertiga datangi.. Aku menyatakan perasaanku di sana.. " pipi Kyu kini berubah merah muda.

" Tunggu tunggu! Bagaimana bisa Siwon hyung pergi denganmu sementara ia mengantarku pulang saat itu juga? "

" mengantarmu pulang?"

" iya! Siwon hyung mengantarku dengan motor besarnya seperti biasa.."

Kyu terkesiap mendengar ucapanku

" sepertinya kau salah orang Changmin.."

" apa?" tanyaku bingung

" yang kau maksud itu motor besar warna merah itu kan?" jelas Kyu

" iya.. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku semakin tidak mengerti

" motor itu punya Yunho hyung! Siwon hyung selalu pakai mobil ke sekolah.. Kalau mobilnya sedang bermasalah, ia baru akan memakai motor Yunho hyung.."

" J...jad..i... Yang.. Selama ini... "

Semua yang kualami bersama Yunho kini terbyang kembali dalam ingatanku.

Di hari pertamaku di sekolah ini, hingga saat - saat terakhir ia di sekolah ini, ia selalu menolongku dan menjagaku.

Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh ke pipi.

" Changmin, kau kenapa?"

" Kyu... Aku bodoh sekali... Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini... Aku rasa... Aku.. benar- benar... jatuh cinta... pada.. Yunho hyung... "

Kyu memelukku dan berusaha menenangkanku yang mulai terisak.

Aku sungguh menyesal. Menyesal karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Pantas saja aku merasa hampa di hatiku.

Pantas saja aku sudah tidak bersemangat lagi untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Pantas saja semua berubah sejak kepergian Yunho.

Ada yang bilang kalau penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Ada yang bilang, kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaan kita yang sebenarnya pada seseorang, kalau tidak ditinggalkan.

Nyatanya, aku merasakan semua itu. Aku menyesal. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku benar- benar jatuh cinta pada Yunho. Pangeranku sekaligus pahlawanku.

.

.

Malam perpisahan kelas XII berakhir dengan sukses.

Sesukses kisah cinta Kyu yang kini sudah tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi pada Siwon.

Mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka malam itu.

" Aku ikut berbahagia, Kyu.." aku memeluk Kyu dengan lembu

" Terima kasih Changmin.. Rencananya, malam ini juga kami akan berkencan dan jalan- jalan ke Jejudo.. Dan kau.." dengan tiba - tibaKyu mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat, membuat tubuhku oleng seketika " ..aku punya hadiah untukmu!"

Tiba- tiba saja ada sepasang tangan yang menangkap tubuhku dari belakang saat hampir jatuh.

**Deg!**

Bisa kurasakan saat tangannya menyentuh tubuhku. Perasaan yang sama dan tak akan bisa kulupakan.

Ia membantuku berdiri.

" Nah.. Changmin-ah, Yunho hyung, kami tinggalkan kalian berdua yaa.."Kyu dan Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Yunho.

Hening beberapa detik.

Aku masih tidak bisa membalikkan badanku dan menghadap pada orang yang sangat kurindukan.

" Changmin.." Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di leherku

**Deg!**

Jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan.

" Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu, Changmin..." bisik Yunho di telingaku

Hatiku terasa penuh. Sangat penuh. Aku bahagia sekali hingga menitikan air mataku.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho hyung.. Maafkan aku.. Selama ini aku salah menduga tentang perasaanku.."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapanku

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.. Aku fikir, selama ini kau mencintai Siwon.. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa mendekatimu.. Aku juga selalu mengikutimu pulang.. Hanya untuk memastikan kau sampai rumah dengan selamat.. "

" Hyung.. Terima kasih.." aku memeluk dada bidang Yunho yang hangat "..Terima kasih karena selalu menjagaku"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

" aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.. Terima kasih karena telah merubah Siwon menjadi anak yang baik.. Karena kau, bahkan hubunganku dan Siwon membaik.."

Yunho melepaskan pelukan kami, berbisik lirih perasaan cintanya di depan wajahku, kemudian mencium lembut bibirku.

.

**~nanachan**

**.**

**.**

**Repost dari blog aku yang duluuuuuu banget. Semoga suka sama ceritanya :)**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
